Genies & Kisses
by Skyla13
Summary: What happens when Mikan digs up a 6 year old genie costume and decides to wear it? Well... an angry Natsume, burning bushes, That's what she said jokes, and a kiss? “Shut the hell up, stupid fireball.” “That’s what she said!” “I PWN YOU.”


Hello all! ^.^

Sky here. : )

Sooo, The Junkyard Dare has been sitting on my to-do list for some time. It seems that I just can't get any freakin ideas for it.

Fufu.

Soooo, last night I came up with this idea. It was supposed to be more romantic and sweet, but for some reason it's infused with humor.

A LOT of humor. Crap balls.

So, anyway, enjoy! ^.^

R&R please. EVERY review means SO much to me, and they always bring a smile to my face. :)

So, for the sake of my smiles, review. Aha. Enough with my rambling.

READ.

* * *

Natsume sighed lightly, burgundy eyes fixed sightlessly on the manga open on his lap. The sun that managed to filter through the thick leaves of the tree brushed his face gently. The 16 year old was on his favorite perch. In his favorite tree.

Slumped with his back against the thick trunk and one leg slung carelessly over the side of his branch, the scene was typical Natsume. He had always wondered why the pink blossomed tree held his interest.

Perhaps because the beauty and innocence of it reminded him of _her._

He closed his eyes at this thought, and pictured her. In her school uniform, smiling at him brightly despite the huge jerk he was.

As if by magic, he heard her annoying, high-pitched call.

"NATSUME-KUN~!" Mikan screeched from a considerable distance away. Natsume opened his eyes to see her running towards him a full speed.

But _what_ in the _hell _was she wearing?

It looked like her genie costume from when she was 10, and the SA class decided to do an exhibit for once.

Holy shit. That's exactly what it was. Only it now showed _much_ more skin than it did before.

And where it used to be flat; well. It wasn't anymore. Natsume couldn't pull at her top like he did when they were younger. Despite how much he wanted to.

Face stoic, he jumped down from the branch and sat on the ground instead, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Manga was still open.

So Mikan finally reached the fire-castor, bending down and bracing herself against her knees for support. Her breathing came out ragged, and it took a few minutes for it to slow.

When it had, she straightened out, a large rather unnerving smile smeared across her features.

Ducking his head, Natsume acted like he had been reading his manga for the past seven minutes instead of focusing on her. Which was what he had actually been doing.

Mikan stepped forward and leaned down, prodding Natsume roughly on his chest.

"Natsume! Look! Isn't it amazing!" She got up and twirled around once to show him the full outfit.

Yep, it was _way_ too small. And she looked like a whore.

And extremely attractive whore.

Extremely.

Thinking of which, Natsume raised his gaze to glance around and at once spotted all of the boys watching Mikan.

Boys with binoculars.

Boys with cameras.

Boys with camcorders.

Hell, he even saw a boy staring at Mikan while eating popcorn. Like he was at a movie or something.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Natsume felt his Alice at work, and the air around the two instantly became 10 degrees hotter.

All of the boys knew what this meant.

Unless they valued burned flesh, they should go. And go they did.

Signature smirk now of his features, Natsume turned his attention to Mikan. She was still smiling at him. Damned cute smile.

"What the _hell _are you wearing, Polka?"

Mikan's smile faltered a little before it was regained. Though not as cheery as before. It seemed more forced.

"My genie costume!"

"I can see that, idiot. _Why _are you wearing it?"

"Well~. I found it while I was cleaning out my closet! And then I showed Hotaru and she reminded me how happy you were when I wore it! Which personally, I don't remember, but oh well. And So she told me to put it on and come see you! She said it would made you veryyy happy."

She explained, dropping into an Indian style sitting position directly across from the black-haired boy.

"Sooo, did it work? Are you happy?"

Natsume narrowed his crimson orbs. Oh, so Imai had done this. Damn girl.

He returned his focus back to Mikan. An idea danced within the depths of his mind, and the tiniest of smiles came to tug at his lips before vanishing completely.

This would be fun.

"Oi. Pandas." Mikan had been staring into the distance, but at this her face took on an indignant aura.

"What the crap, Natsume!! How the hell did you even _see_ them?!"

Chuckling lightly the boy shrugged. There was no way the he was going to tell her he had walked past her room this morning while she was changing.

It was a complete accident.

Almost.

Anyways, point is that he managed to see her underwear before turning away.

He would soon see more than that.

The sneer crawled back to his lips and he spoke again.

Completely ignoring Mikan's outburst.

"You shouldn't have worn that, little girl." Natsume's voice took on a foreboding tone, and his face was void of emotion.

"Please. Nasty fox." Sarcasm heavily added, of course.

"I'm just saying, you're going to get what you deserve."

"Shut the hell up, stupid fireball."

"Fireball?" The look on the boy's face was incredulous.

"What? You throw fire…" She emphasized this with some lame looking arm motions. Looking like she was chucking fireballs at people.

Only, it looked more like she was throwing snowballs. In a super retarded fashion.

Natsume snickered. Mikan got mad.

"WHAT?! I'VE NEVER DONE IT SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DO!" She exploded, getting up and flailing her arms around wildly. Great. More hand motions.

Apparently the boys were back, because from a nearby bush came a shout.

"That's what she said!" Ensued by snickering and the slapping sound of a high five.

Squinting his red eyes slightly, Natsume turned the page of his manga while glaring at the bush.

A few moments later it wasn't a bush. It was a ball of fire.

Three screaming boys bolted out, burned clothes hanging scantily from their bodies.

One stopped and turned back toward Natsume and Mikan.

Smiling in a very squinty, big, cheesy way, he made the peace sign with his fingers.

"I PWN YOU."

And with that he was off. And none too soon, because Natsume was giving him the death glare.

Mikan's eye twitched once and she sat back down.

"Okay~"

"Like I said, idiot. You should take that off." Natsume changed the subject suddenly, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

"No way, you perv. Plus, boys have been so nice to me since I've worn it! This one smacked by butt; he said he killed the wasp that was about to sting me!" She said, smiling triumphantly.

The flame castors' eye twitched. Through gritted teeth he spoke. "Who?"

"Um, I don't remember. Some high schooler…" She mused, seemingly oblivious to how the air around the two was heating up.

"Take it off, Polka."

"No."

"Polka…"

"NO."

"Hn." Was the last reply. Natsume swept his gaze over Mikan. Over her smooth skin; more exposed now than ever. Her developed body, and more importantly her dazzling mocha eyes. He must have been in some sort of trance, because Mikan's voice came suddenly.

"Natsume! You never answer my questions!"

"Hn."

"Well, fine. I'm going to Central Town."

"I don't think so little girl." And with that, he enclosed one hand around her wrist and yanked; hard.

Mikan came tumbling down with a sharp cry.

"You pervert!"

Natsume simply leaned close to Mikan, who was sprawled across his lap, and was silent for a moment before speaking in a voice more husky than before.

"You know why you should have changed, baka?" His mouth inches from hers, Mikan suppressed a shiver. A mixture of Axe, and some sort of woodsy smell drifted off of him. It was mouthwatering.

"N-no." Came the stuttered response.

And with that, Natsume Hyguua closed the distance between their lips. His were soft aginst hers, moving in an entrancing pattern. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise before she moved her lips with his. The kiss was warm and sweet; filled with delicate traces of love. Pulling away a second later, Natsume's signature smirk spread across his handsome features.

"Because attractive boys take advantage of you." Shoving her off his lap, he walked away, hands shoved in his pockets. What Mikan couldn't see was the pink color that was slowly spreading across his cheeks, and the small smile on his lips.

Of course, Natsume couldn't see her either, but he heard her.

Everyone did.

"NATSUME HYGUAA, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED FOX! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"

* * *

:):):)

So, what did you think?

Please, click the little speech bubble thingy.

I can't say the green button, because stupid fanfiction changed it.

Phooey. Anyways, click the bubble dealy.

-puppy eyes-


End file.
